


Maybe It's the Gum

by asaprockme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaprockme/pseuds/asaprockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Harry is very annoying with his gum chewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's the Gum

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, kinda got this idea from a master post I saw on tumblr about Harry and his gum chewing. Hope you like it.

The thing is, Harry is, to be quite frank, very annoying with his gum chewing. He smacks and chomps and squishes the gum in between his teeth. Niall really just wants to slap Harry upside his head and make the gum go flying out of his mouth, but he won't do that because he's nice, maybe a little too nice, and he can't bring himself to hurt Harry. Like, ever.

Niall tries to ignore it at first, he honestly tries his best, but there's only so much he can take. It's obnoxious and rude and just not  _attractive_. Even if it is Harry doing it.

"Harry, babes, you're smacking." Niall gives Harry a stern look, to which Harry nods at and gives him a quick sorry. He even manages to stop chewing so loud, but as they say, all good things come to an end.

Not even five minutes passes and Harry's back at it again. His tongue is flicking against the roof of his mouth, his teeth are clanking, bottom row against the top. Even his lips have somehow joined in on the fun and Niall doesn't get how that's even possible.

" _Harry_ ," he warns (more like whines). He thinks he feels a slight headache coming on.

"Yeah?" Harry lifts his eyebrows, green eyes straying away from his phone to glance up at Niall. He's so oblivious -- it's kind of cute, but  _no_ , it's annoying. Niall really wants Harry to just fucking stop.

"Your. Gum." Is all he says, lips coming together in a tight line.

"Oh, sorry."

But maybe Niall should beat the living shit out of Harry because he can't seem to stop. So Niall gives up. He stands from his side of the sofa, grabbing his notebooks and pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Where're you going?" Harry pouts. He was just about to try and cuddle with Niall. He can't leave just yet.

"M'leaving." Niall states without another word. Soon he's in their shared bedroom, throwing his things onto the mattress and plopping down next to it. This is much better, way better. It's quiet and it's peaceful and guess what? There's no loud gum smacking. It actually feels like paradise.

But of course, another good moment is ruined and Harry's bursting into the room with a frown taking over his beautiful features. Niall does in fact find it incredibly adorable and can't help but snigger a laugh.

But no, Harry is annoying right now. He shouldn't be laughing at him.

"M'studying," Niall says, lifting up a notebook to show Harry.

"Am I really that annoying?" Harry presses.

"Yes!" Niall squeaks. "I can't hear meself think!" he pulls at the brown roots of his artificially dyed hair. He feels like he's going mad. But then again Harry does make him mad. And it's not even just with the stupid gum. It's everything he does.

It's his stupid grin and his stupid dimples and his stupid, terribly awful knock knock jokes. It's his mouth and his tongue as it wets the surface of his stupid lips --  _it's his lips_  -- his stupid green eyes. It's the stupid little dances he does randomly, hips swaying through the kitchen as he makes them both a cup of tea in the mornings. It's the stupid smile he gives him, the lazy one with dazed eyes, right before the go to bed at night. But, most of all, it's  _him_. It's everything about him.

Harry makes Niall mad.

"Wow," Harry frowns, gaze falling to the ground. "Didn't know I was that annoying." he chuckles, no humor behind it whatsoever.

"No, babe, it's just -- it's the fucking gum. The  _gum_. I want to rip my hair out one by one just thinking about it."

"God, I'm so annoying. Why do you put up with me, Niall?"

Niall wants to laugh, kind of wants to scoff, but he can't find the will to. Harry gets offended really easily and often, too, so he has a little soft spot for him right now. He can tell that Harry is genuinely hurt, even if he tries to play off his facial expressions like he really isn't, he is. And he wants to feel bad, he honestly does, but he thinks Harry's gum kind of fucked him up. It's like he's scarred for life.

"You're not annoying, bud," Niall speaks softly, reaching out to tug on Harry's hips. He pulls Harry forward until he's proper sitting on his lap. And when he is, Niall wraps his arms around Harry's torso and just breathes him in. "Not annoying," he repeats. "Just your gum."

Niall laughs a little, pressing the sound into the base of Harry's neck and leaves a small kiss on the skin. It makes Harry shiver a bit when he does. He always shivers when Niall touches him.

"Here," Harry says. He opens his mouth and spits his gum -- spearmint to be exact -- out into the middle of his palm. "I don't deserve this anymore." he pouts.

" _Harry_ ," Niall whines. "Gross."

Harry lets out a proud laugh and smirks. What a cheeky bastard.

"Just kidding," he giggles, placing the gum on his tongue again. The sound makes Niall's ears perk up. Harry is just so fucking cute. "But can I, like, try something? Please?"

Niall squints his eyes but ultimately doesn't even have to think twice about it before he's nodding his head and mumbling out a small 'yes'. He'd let Harry try anything on him, he just won't admit it out loud yet.

Harry doesn't utter another word, only leans forward and closes the distance between his mouth and Niall's, and before either of them (Niall especially) can process what's happening, they're kissing and Niall thinks that maybe this isn't so bad.

And at first it's just a press of lips against the other, but soon Harry opens his mouth and so does Niall and it's all wet and hot, all teeth and tongue. Niall is so completely under Harry's spell that he doesn't even remember why he was annoyed to begin with. He's so wrapped up in Harry he doesn't realize that he's now chewing on a piece of gum when Harry finally pulls away until now.

And at first he's a little confused, just a tad, but then his face visibly lifts -- like everything does, his eyebrows, his cheeks,  _everything_  -- and he half frowns, half gawks at Harry for pulling such a smooth stunt on him.

Boy, he's so whipped it's not even funny.

"What the..." he trails off. He doesn't understand what exactly just happened.

"Niall, sweetie, it's not polite to chew with your mouth wide open," Harry winks (he's so terrible at winking) before sending a little wave Niall's way and skipping out of the room, leaving a still very confused Niall sitting on top of their bed, scratching the back of his neck and wondering how the hell did he ever manage someone like Harry.

After all, Harry was chewing gum the first time Niall met him, so. Maybe it was meant to be after all.

Maybe it's all in the gum.


End file.
